Pleasure In the Illusion
by IzzaXXBooXXBear20
Summary: Delta doesn't know how she got to Mystic Falls. All she has are flashbacks of a girl that looks like her but isn't her, a girl that people refer to as Evelyn Arrington and she's remembering a place called the Dollhouse. Delta is thrown into a world completely unfamiliar to her, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: Lost Truth

A.N: I'm in the middle of two stories so far except one of them is taking longer to update, I'm trying not to be so busy so I can upload more chapters and I think if I have the pressure of two stories then I'll feel more inclined to update, also it reviews for ideas are much appreciated :P

Story Summary: Delta doesn't know how she got to Mystic Falls; all she has are flashbacks of a girl that looks like her but isn't her, a girl that people refer to as Evelyn Arrington and she's remembering a place called the Dollhouse. Delta is thrown into a world completely unfamiliar to her, will she survive?

Delta's P.O.V

(Flashback 2 years ago, L.A.)

"Ms. Arrington you aren't in any position to negotiate with me, I am giving you the offer of a life time" A pretty, slightly older British women said, talking to a woman sitting across from her in her early twenties.

The woman scoffed at the British woman's remark.

"You want me to give up FIVE years of my life like it's no big deal. I know what you do in that place, I don't want to be some high class hooker for big-shots with money" The woman said angrily.

The British woman smiled in amusement.

"I assure you Ms. Arrington we do not deal in prostitution; we are giving both the employee and client what they need. Besides I think you are getting off easy despite all the crimes you have committed, all of which are going to land you in federal prison for the rest of your life" The British woman explained seemingly pleased with her answer.

"Just call me Evelyn, enough with this 'Ms.' Crap" The woman growled slamming her hands on the table, feeling defeated.

"Then you must call me Adelle" The British women answered, not at all fazed by Evelyn's anger.

Evelyn let out a loud sigh and looked down at the table, letting the harsh expression on her face change to something different, Loss.

"How is this going to help me at all? How is this going to fix everything I've been through these last several months?" Evelyn asked softly.

"During your stay under my supervision you will have time to come to terms with everything without actually dealing with it conscientiously. It won't feel like five years, when your contract is up it will feel like it's only been five seconds for you, all of your grief will cease to matter" Adelle explained, knowing that Evelyn was cracking.

Evelyn looked into Adelle's calm blue eyes, searching for some kind of deception, she didn't see any.

"You swear you'll follow the contract?" She asked in a steely tone.

Adelle gave her another smile.

"I promise I will follow the contract. Five years of your time and then you can continue your life with a handsome sum of money and no regrets"

Evelyn shifted in her seat and let her shoulders slump down knowing she had lost this battle and it was time to give up.

"When do I start?" Evelyn asked, holding her head up in defiance.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Name

A.N. So I hoped you liked the first chapter, this next chapter takes place in Mystic Falls during season 3 after Stefan threatens to drive Elena off the bridge. I'm pretty excited to write this story. I forgot to add the link to Polyvore so you can have some sort of idea what Evelyn (Delta) looks like. I picture her as Ksenia Solo from Lost Girl lulls any ways I don't own any of the character from Dollhouse or TVD though I love them all, I only own Delta. So the link will be at the bottom of the page. Enjoyyyy

Chapter 2: Missing Name

(Present Day)

Delta's P.O.V

I like my treatments; I haven't had one in awhile. Was I not my best? I was dressed in weird clothing, I looked around me, I wasn't sure where I was, and all I remembered was Blackness and waking up in a place full of trees. I liked trees; the outside is a lovely place. What exactly is the outside? And where was the sun?

I stood up from the ground and wiped off the dirt from my clothing. There were weird noises surrounding me, I think they were birds, I need a treatment. I looked around again, I didn't know if I should stay put or just walk. What was my name again, Delta? Yes, it's Delta. I saw a road in the distance, maybe if I walked towards the road someone would find me.

I slowly walked through the trees and random brush surrounding me, my head ached and I felt deeply confused. The pain got worst as I got closer to the road, I gasped as images filled my head, I saw a girl that looked exactly like me, she was sitting in a weird room with a woman I recognized, the girl who looked like me was sad. I didn't know why she was sad. The woman I recognized kept calling her Evelyn, that's a pretty name. Why does she look like me? I shook my head trying to get back to reality. It worked and I was looking around the forest again.

I tilted my head curiously and frowned, what was happening? Was I broken? Is this why I wasn't with Echo and the others? I didn't understand anything that was going on. I leaned against a tree and blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in my head.

I didn't like this, this wasn't fun, and I was broken and lost. I continued to walk towards the road. I made it through the thick trees and found myself in the middle of the road, I stood there and waited, they would be coming to get me anytime now for my treatment. I just needed to wait, so I sat in the middle of the road and stared straight ahead.

It wasn't long before I saw a car coming towards me; I knew they would come for me. I stood up from the ground; the car squealed and stopped inches away from me.

A man and a girl got out of the car, I frowned again, and they weren't usually the ones who gave me my treatment.

"Hey are you okay? Do you need help?" The girl asked me.

I frowned again.

"Are you here to give me my treatment?" I asked confused.

The man raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean a treatment? What are you doing out here by yourself at night?" The girl asked as she stepped closer to me slowly.

"Night? Is that why the sun isn't here? When am I getting my treatment?" I asked.

The man rolled his eyes and strolled up next to the girl.

"Elena this chick is obviously a whack job, let's just go. We have bigger things to deal with like, Oh I don't know, maybe my insane brother and his insane vengeance plan" The man said.

The girl, Elena, glared at the man in anger. Why was she angry?

"Damon she obviously needs help, I am not going to leave her in the forest in the middle of the night" Elena protested.

Damon rolled his eyes again and shrugged.

"Fine help loony tunes, I'll be in the car when you're ready to go" He said walking back to the car.

Elena looked at me again with a small smile on her face.

I stared at her curiously.

"Do you have a name?" She asked after a few moments.

"Delta" I answered.

Elena gave me an odd look.

"Is that your real name? What's your last name, do you have any family or friends you can call?" she asked.

I was confused again.

"What is a last name? And a family…" I paused as an image flashed through my head.

It was me again except it wasn't really me, it was that Evelyn girl again and she was sitting and laughing with a few other people. Then another image popped into my head, I was standing next to a baby crib holding a small child, there was also a man next to me with a smile on his face.

"He's really beautiful Sarah" The man said.

Sarah? Who was Sarah and why did she also look like me.

A weird part of me knew who Sarah was; I could feel her in my thoughts. Before I knew it a wave fell over me. All went black.

(Sarah's P.O.V)

I blinked and looked around confused.

There was a random girl in front of me and I was in the middle of the street.

"Why am I in the middle of the road? Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is putting James down for a nap" I said on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You don't remember me? I'm Elena, I've been trying to get you help Delta" The random girl explained.

I frowned at her.

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Deale. I don't know who you are or who this 'Delta' is but I want to go home right now. I have a baby to take care of" I said frantically.

"Where do you live? Is there someone I can call for you Sarah?" Elena asked confused.

I opened my mouth to answer but a wave hit me.

Sarah slipped away.

(Delta's P.O.V)

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked confused.

"What?" Elena asked equally confused.

"Shall I go now?" I asked.

Damon got out and walked over to us.

"Hey what's the hold up?" He questioned as he looked at me and Elena.

"I have no Idea what's going on, I don't think she does either. She blanked out and the when she came to she was a completely different person and then she blanked out again and she was back to…this" Elena gestured towards me trying to explain.

"So she's schizophrenic, big deal, now let's go Elena" Damon said impatiently.

"It wasn't like Schizophrenia; it was like she was an entirely different person. We have to take her with us and figure this out. What if this was done to her Damon?" Elena demanded.

Damon sighed in annoyance.

"Fine we'll do this your way Elena, get in the car and I'll compel her" He decided.

Elena gave him a hard stare,

"Don't hurt her Damon" She said firmly.

Damon scoffed at her.

I stared at the both of them waiting for them to tell me I could go.

Elena got into the car and Damon walked up to me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Shall I go now?" I asked dazed as I stared back into his eyes.

I was starting to feel fuzzy again except it was a good fuzzy this time.

"You're going to close your eyes and fall asleep and when you wake up you're going to remember who you are and you're going to tell us what happened to you" He said softly and slowly.

My eyes got heavy and I saw black again.

A.N. These are the links to my Polyvore this first link is the banner I made for the story - pleasure_in_illusion_banner/set?id=89456041

The second link is Evelyn's outfit for chapter 1 pleasure_in_illusion/set?id=89459816

This link is for Evelyn's outfit in chapter 2 pleasure_in_illusion/set?id=89460608


End file.
